


You Must Be My Once In A Lifetime

by itsdetectivedeckard



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Long Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdetectivedeckard/pseuds/itsdetectivedeckard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake never was an avid Harry Potter fan. But, after watching “Death Hallows - part II”, he couldn’t accept the fact that Hermione ended up with Ron Weasley. So, to find peace of mind, he followed his sister’s advice: he was going to read Dramione fanfics.</p><p>The title comes from “Once In A Lifetime”, by Landon Austin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Must Be My Once In A Lifetime

Bellamy Blake never was an avid Harry Potter fan. After the death of his mother, Aurora, almost a decade ago, the youngster, seventeen years at the time, became resposible for his younger sister, Octavia, a teen girl and, as expected, a true _potterhead_. So, Bellamy went with her to see all the movies.

“I don’t know why that bothers you that much, Bell” — Octavia said, while the two of them letf after seeing “Deathly Hallows – Part 2”.

“Hermione ending up with Ron is a waste of characters development” — he answered, as he called one of the New York City cabs — “It’s too shallow”.

“That’s because you haven’t read the books, you idiot. And you only say that because you shipp Dramione, which is even worse!”.

“Shipp? ”.

“Yeah, when you want a couple to happen. Seriously, create a Tumblr account. You’re staying behind.” — she rolled her eyes.

Inside the cab, Bellamy still tried to convince his sister he was right, appealing even to the actors (“Getting Emma Watson together with Rubert Grint is a crime against humanity!”), and Octavia lost her pacience.

“Look, if you want so much that they stick together, you should read fanfics. It’s a huge fandom and maybe you stop annoying me after that. ”

It wasn’t a bad idea, actually. The only thing Bellamy read was Roman History books, because his thesis were all based on that. To be fair, it was necessary that he read that much about the subject: to mantain his position as a NYU history teacher, he must be always prepared for any kind of discussion. However, his life got mixed with his work way too much and that’s why he tried, for some time, to find other interests that took his head of his service, but nothing seemed to help him. It’s not necessary to say it had been a while since he had a real date.

As soon as they were home, at the second floor of an old Brooklyn building, Octavia was straight to bed. Bellamy, however, decided to open his notebook and google “Dramione fanfics”.

…

After a few hours reading a bunch of stories, Bellamy realized that a lot of writers didn’t respect (at all) the actual behavior of the characters and that seemed to annoy him more than the canon couple. So, when he found the AU tales of one _griffindor-by-name-slytherin-by-heart_ , who made a beautiful work developting Draco’s and Hermione’s personalities, he couldn’t help but become insanely excited. The relationship was treated in an impeccable way, with precise descriptions, no extra or lacking details. He read more than twenty as once, getting emocional with every one of them. It was fantastic.

At the end of the 21th, Bellamy read, just like in the others: “Hey! Thank you for reading until the end. If you liked, please, leave a comment! ”. He thought if he should write something, but he wouldn’t know what. Not in such a open way, that everyone could read it. He was goint to the next one, until he saw an unprecedent information: “Oh! I’m also on Tumblr! ”.

Ok, now he need an account.

…

_back-in-blake wrote:_

_“Hi! This is awkward to me, but ok. I kind of spent the whole night reading your stories and i loved your writing. I liked it so, so much that if I encountered it in a bar, I would stay watching in distance and wouldn’t have the courage to say something. Well, thank you for your incredible stories!”._

_Seriously, Blake?_ He thought, out loud. Before he sent it, it seemed funny, but now it looked really, really stupid. He spent almost one hour suffering with the non-sense he had writen, till he got an answer:

_griffindor-by-name-slytherin-by-heart wrote:_

_“Hahahahahaha hi! Seriously? I don’t know if I’m that good, but thank you! And you should totally say something to my writing, she is such a nerd. Ps: Loved the joke with you name.”_

_back-in-blake wrote:_

_“My last name, actually. My name is Bellamy. And what is the reason of yours? ”_

_griffindor-by-name-slytherin-by-heart wrote:_

_“It comes from my last name, Griffin. But, you know, Slytherin is way better. ”_

Bellamy was loving that. Fine, it was a complete unknown girl, who could be anywhere in the world, but the poor history teacher had a crush on talented writers.

_back-in-blake wrote:_

_“Makes sense. The name part, I mean. Gryffindor is, and always will be, the best one. ”_

_griffindor-by-name-slytherin-by-heart wrote:_

_“Ok, I had liked you cause you were my fan and all, but know I’m doubting your tastes. And my fans should know better. ”_

Bellamy laughed, trying not to wake Octavia up. It was almost four in the morning and the sleep wouldn’t come so soon.

_back-in-blake wrote:_

_“Hey, I have a wonderful taste. And the three main characters are not Gryffindor by random. “_

_griffindor-by-name-slytherin-by-heart wrote:_

_“Oh, no… You’re one of those… I have a main character’s bitch as a fan.“_

_back-in-blake wrote:_

_“Ok, ok, superior lady. For what reason, then, Slytherin is the better one?”_

Bellamy waited what looked like forever while the girl wrote a manifest for why Slytherin was the best of all. To be honest, the first arguments were consistent, talked about values, important characters and the story motivations, but from the fourth ahead it was more fan stuff. While he read what was writen, he began to imagine how she looked like in person. The profile pitcure showed a setting with Draco and Hermione together, so it didn’t reveal much. For some reason, in his head, she was blonde. Blue eyes? Ok, maybe he was idealizating the girl, but that would not be the awkwardest thing in this situation.

_back-in-blake wrote:_

_“You know, “pretty uniforms” is extremely subjective. It’s not a valid point.”_

_griffindor-by-name-slytherin-by-heart wrote:_

_“You may be right about this, Bellamy Blake, but my taste is a hundred percent trustable. When I say something is pretty, it is pretty. Talking about that, who is this in your profile? I don’t recognize it. ”_

Bellamy understood what she meant. After a few minutes at the web site, he discovered that nobody used it’s own profile pitcture, but actors, actresses, funny icons instead. It’d more liberty than Facebook. But he didn’t know what to upload there, so he found one good photo of himself, wearing a white t-shirt and square glasses, reading a book while he used their apartment window as a backboard. Octavia would’ve taken the photo without him noticing, demanding he must use it in all of his social medias, because, quoting directly, “Band pictures are not cool, Bell. People will think I have a weird brother. ”

He showed a smile once he realized she just told him she thought he was pretty without even noticing. Then, he decided to play with her a little.

_back-in-blake wrote:_

_“Why? Pretty, huh? ”_

_griffindor-by-name-slytherin-by-heart wrote:_

_“Yes!!! Hahahahah at least at that you have a good taste. ”_

Maybe it went to the wrong way. But he could still fix it without sounding like a homophobic asshole, right?

_back-in-blake wrote:_

_“Great, I have good taste for guys, and I’m still straight. Maybe I should rethink my life choices. ”_

_griffindor-by-name-slytherin-by-heart wrote:_

_“Well, you could follow my example. I’m bi. Why not both? ”_

_back-in-blake wrote:_

_“Noted. ”_

_griffindor-by-name-slytherin-by-heart wrote:_

_“You haven’t answered who is the guy. I need a name for scientific purposes. ”_

_back-in-blake wrote:_

_“It’s me, actually. ”_

Some time has passed without any answer, and the possible reactions on the other side made Bellamy laugh even harder than before, but, aparently, not enough to wake his sister up.

_griffindor-by-name-slytherin-by-heart wrote:_

_“You are mean, you know. I’m ashamed. ”_

_back-in-blake wrote:_

_“Sorry. I thought it was cute, to be honest. ”_

_griffindor-by-name-slytherin-by-heart wrote:_

_“You are luck for being my fan, so I forgive you. So, it’s getting a little late and I need to wake up in the next… two hours. Jesus. It was really nice getting to know you, Bellamy Blake. ”_

_back-in-blake wrote:_

_“I say the same… Griffin? What’s your first name? ”_

_griffindor-by-name-slytherin-by-heart wrote:_

_“Clarke. Clarke Griffin. ”_

_back-in-blake wrote:_

_“Ok, Clarke Griffin. Good night. ”_

…

“What is that smile, Bell? It’s freaking me out. ” — Octavia asked, looking at her brother while he cooked her breakfast eggs. Bellamy didn’t even notice he was showing his teeth, lost in the memories of his last night talk.

“I had an interesting night. ”

“It’s a girl, isn’t it? Amem! Just don’t tell me it’s Roma again. ”

“No, and it’s not that… simple. I followed your advice yesterday. “

“Did you… pass the entire night reading fanfics? “

“In one part, yes ” — He put the eggs on her plate, with a smirk on his face. — “But the other part I talked to this one writer. “

“Bell… did you fall in love with someone overnight that you don’t even know? That’s weird, you know that, right? “

“First, ease, I didn’t fall in love. Second, it’s not that weird. “

Octavia ate quickly, rising up and going to the living room couch, turning on the television. Before laying down, she said to herself, but loud enough for Bellamy to hear it: “Weird bother. “

…

_back-in-blake wrote:_

_“So, I read another one of your fanfics. That one where they are childhood friends and spent a whole life to be together. “_

It was the end of the day and Bellamy was tired of correcting so many tests, so he decided to read some other fics. Well, some other Clake’s fics.

_griffindor-by-name-slytherin-by-heart wrote:_

_“Did you liked? “_

_back-in-blake wrote:_

_“I loved it. ”_

_griffindor-by-name-slytherin-by-heart wrote:_

_“I’m glad. It took some time to write this one. Between my hospital shifts, I barely have time to eat, so I don’t write that much. “_

_back-in-blake wrote:_

_“Hospital? Should I call you doctor Griffin? “_

_griffindor-by-name-slytherin-by-heart wrote:_

_“That’s my mom, actually. I’m just Clarke. And you? What do you do?“_

_back-in-blake wrote:_

_“I’m a history teacher at NYU. “_

_back-in-blake wrote:_

_“Wait, I just said where I live, didn’t I? I’m trusting you’re really a doctor who writes fanfics, and not a serial killer. “_

_griffindor-by-name-slytherin-by-heart wrote:_

_“I could be both. ”_

_back-in-blake wrote:_

_“I don’t think so. It’s unlikely that two serial killers meet this way. “_

_griffindor-by-name-slytherin-by-heart wrote:_

_“For a history teacher, you have a sharp sense of humor, you know that? And to be fair with you, I live in London. A bit far away. ”_

_back-in-blake wrote:_

_“Yeah, there’s an ocean in the way. And we are still in a unfair situation. You know how I look like, I have no clue about you. “_

_griffindor-by-name-slytherin-by-heart wrote:_

_“Ok, ok. Just a minute. Here. ”_

Clarke sent a link, which received the most fast click in history by the new yorker. She was, really, blonde, with blue eyes. It would be funny, if it wasn’t tragic. In the picture, she weared a flowerish dress, that reflected the sunshine from the rising yellow star. She held an umbrela with her left hand, while did a “v” sign with the right one.

_back-in-blake wrote:_

_“Okay, you are prettier than I thought”_

_griffindor-by-name-slytherin-by-heart wrote:_

_“Thank you, I try. ”_    

…

The two of them spent a few months texting each other. Bellamy knew he was screwed. After the second week, he was completely in love with the girl. He received new photos as the time went by, and she looked more beautiful every time. Not just that, she had strong opinions about almost anything and a great musical taste (“If you don’t like Florence, I’ll go to New York to kick you ass! ”), and it was incredibly pleasant waste some hours to flirt with her. Before the first month pass, Bellamy asked her number, saying it was easier to chat over the phone. Now, any time he received a message from her, Clarke’s face appeared in his screen, what, to be honest, was not good for his heart.

She had mentioned some times that, if he went to London any day, they should meet for coffee. Bellamy was not sure what that meant, but he was happy she wanted to meet him.

“Mr. Blake? ” — A male voice called. He was putting his material into his case, while the students headed to the exit of the class. He just made a four hours lecture and was exhausted.  He rose his eyes to see the Dean of the University at his door. — “Do you have a minute? ”

“Yes, Mr. Jaha. What’s the subject?“

“We received a request from The London University about one of your articles. They want you to make a speech at their campus.“

“I appreciate the offer, sir, but I don’t have the money for a travel this big.”

“Don’t worry about that, they’re going to pay for it. You’ll stay there for a week. What do you think?”

It was a great opportunity, for academic and professional growth.

And all he thought about was Clarke.

…

“Are you sure you can be alone for a week, O?” — Bellamy asked for the thousand time, now at the airport, waiting for his boarding. He carried one suitcase and one backpack only.

“Of course I am! And don’t forget calling me as soon as you arrive there!“

“I won’t forget.”

“Oh, and if you decide to marry the misterious writer, do it here, okay?“

Bellamy laughed, hugging his sister and giving her a kiss at the top of her head.

“Like I was crazy enough for marrying without you there.“

…

Bellamy decided not to tell his text pall he was going to her land until he was actually there. So, when he sent “Hey, I’m in London! “, he was not surprised by a phone call.

“Really?!” — It was the first thing he heard when he picked up the phone. He’d already listened her voice, in some of their conversations, but never had received a call.

“Really. I’m staying here for a week. I’m on a cab to the University right now, but I’m free for the day. I’d love that coffee. “

“Ok, my shift finishes in an hour. ”

Clarke sent him the Starbucks adress downtown, which Bellamy, without a doublt, would take more than half na hour to find. Along with being nervous with the encounter, the boy had no idea how to walk through London and he got a little worried. He didn’t want to get there to discover Clarke had left after getting tired of waiting. He admited to himself, however, that the night in London was as beautiful as it was in New York. He felt as if he was inside the Sherlock Holmes tales he loved so much, watching the city filled with people.

When he reached the Starbucks, he saw at the entrance the blonde girl with her attention focused on her phone. He decided not to call her, getting close calmly. He touched her shoulder when he got by her side, smirking. Clarke turned and showed the biggest and most wonderful smile he had ever seen in his life, getting up and hugging him with strenght. She pulled her arms around his necks, and him, after a second of delay, wrapped her by the waist. She backed off, laughing a bit.

“Hi, I’m Clarke. Nice to meet you. ”

If the photo of herself showing up in his phone didn’t do any good to his heart, seeing her in person almost killed him. No picture was good enough for her. As if it wasn’t sufficient, being pretty like an angel, she showed that smile just because of him being there, and it melted him inside.

“Hi, Clarke. Bellamy. ”

He was a bit nervous about meeting her, and, by a bit, he meant a lot. Would the conversation flow the same way it did by distance? He found out that, in the first minutes, it didn’t. But, as soon as the tension lowered and they realized how silly it was to be concerned without any reason, they started to talk like they’d a long term friendship, knowing each other for years. They shared a lot of themselves along the months they talked, and that’s why it was so easy to know what was happening in each other life. They were genuinely interested in the other.

After almost an hour of free talking, a voice called in the backgroud:

“Clarke? “

The girl turned, asking sorry to Bellamy, and she found a tall boy, black and smooth hair, wearing a malicious smirk on his face. She got up to say hi and introduced him:

“Bellamy, this is Finn. Finn, Bellamy. ”

“Wait, Bellamy as your fan from New York? “ — Finn asked her, perguntou a ela, unbelieving. Bellamy noticed that she had talked about him to someone, what could be or not a bad sign. However, Finn kept his hand on her waist and the pieces start to fit in. She had a boyfriend, of course. He started to feel an idiot for flying from that far with so much hopes on. What did he expected to happen? That wasn’t a fairy tale.

“Yes. “ — Bellamy said, before she could speak for herself — “And… I have this appointment tomorrow morning at the university, so it’s better if I get going. Clarke, it was very pleasant meeting you. Finn. “— He shoke the guy’s hand.

He started to follow the way to his accommodation, but Clarke thought that was weird. She apologized to Finn and followed Bellamy for almost two blocks, until she caught him.

“Hey, hey, what happened? ” — He passed his hand through his curly hair, stopping at his nape, and told her, a bit embarassed:

“It was nothing, Clarke. I really have to go. I misunderstood eveything. ”

“Wait… “ — And, before completing it, she started to laugh alone — “You didn’t think Finn was my boyfriend, did you? ”

Bellamy felt like an idiot., again. It was becoming his usual way of feeling.

“We have a past, but it’s gone. And I dated another people after him. But, yeah, I’m single. I promise. “

He lowered his face, trying to hide his shame. Then, he looked at her eyes.

“Ok, now you can stop acting like a child and kiss me or you can go away. Your choice, Blake.”

Bellamy put his right hand at her farce, leaning to kiss her. His left hand was on her waist, getting her closer. Finally, they touched their lips and, at the beggining, it was slow and caring, but, as soon as she involved him in her arms, the kiss intensified, with their tongues tangling one another and lips getting swollen. They broke off, gasping for air, and Bellamy apologized:

“Sorry for being such na idiot. “

“It’s okay. I’ll get used to it. “

…

They met again a few times during the week and, in one of those dates, they didn’t stop kissing. Bellamy was so happy he forgot he’d have to leave soon. “

“Ok, how are you going to want to do this? “

Bellamy heard the girl saying, both of them lying in her bed, naked, hugged and under the covers.

“What, do you say? ”

“You’re leaving tomorrow, aren’t you? “

“Yes. “

“So… What do you want to do with this? “

Bellamy thought about it. It was a valid question. Even if they maintain anything, he didn’t know when he’d be able to come back to London, not with his salary. A distance relationship, without a meeting perspective, didn’t seem fair to ask for.

But he needed to be honest.

“I want you. No one else. “ — Said, laughing a little — “I know it’s early for something like that, but, to be fair, I’m in this relationship for a few months. I fell for you without knowing who you were. And I loved who I found out you are. “

Clarke smiled, shy, and kissed his cheek.

“Ok, mister romantic. But I feel the same. And I think this could work. “

…

They dated some months far for each other, and Bellamy didn’t stay put. Through the contact he had with The London University, he kept trying for a job interview, wanting to move to England. When he asked Octavia about that, she couldn’t look more excited.

Finally, at the end of the year, in December, het got the teacher post he wanted so badly and Clarke found out she really, really liked her Christmas present.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one and english is my third language, so, sorry for the mistakes!
> 
> If you liked it, leave a comment!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/itsdetectivedeckard)!


End file.
